


Secret's Out

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa happens to visit Alex while Katja is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

When Louisa knocked on Alex’s door, she was only a little surprised to faintly hear the sounds of shuffling. Only a little because she’d heard the muffled noises before she’d decided to knock. And yes, standing outside a friend’s door while they finished up was very awkward. But it was three in the morning.

“Hey,” said Alex, opening the door. She looked ruffled, but at least she’d put pants on. She hadn’t bothered buttoning the coat that she wore, but it wasn’t hers anyway.

“Hi,” said Louisa. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Well you’re certainly not interrupting my slumber,” said Alex, and laughed. She admitted her friend and then closed the door behind her. “Katja, stop hiding in my closet. She knows.”

“What? How?” Katja looked a lot more ruffled than Alex. Louisa tried not to snicker, but it was hard not to when she’d seen how perfect Katja usually looked. She was wearing one of Alex’s old riding vests, by the looks of it.

“Are you sure that you two are just having sex?” asked Louisa. “Because that ‘wearing each other’s clothes’ thing is very romantic.”

“Maybe for you,” said Alex. “It’s just because we didn’t want to show up topless in front of you.”

“I can wait in the lounge area for you two to get dressed properly,” said Louisa. “If you want.”

“We weren’t done,” said Alex. “We’re not done until I fall asleep. What are you doing up at this hour anyway?”

“I can’t talk about it with her here,” said Louisa.

“Then leave and come back tomorrow,” said Katja. “Then you can discuss your Soul Rider business.”

“It’s not that,” said Louisa. “It’s more pink.”

“And you think that I can’t handle being reminded of it?” asked Katja. “I can handle it.”

“Like hell you can,” said Alex. “You’re more traumatised than a lot of us here.”

“How did you find out about us?” asked Katja, ignoring the problem and looking at Louisa.

“I told her,” said Alex. “I was feeling guilty again.”

“And did you swear her to secrecy?” asked Katja.

“I didn’t have to,” said Alex. “She’s good at keeping all of my secrets. She’s like my confidant, I guess you could say. I tell her everything.”

“Why?” asked Katja.

“Because I found her drunk at a bar one night and gave her my shoulder to cry on,” said Louisa. “Since then she’s been slowly opening up to me.”

“You drink?” asked Katja.

“I did before I found a healthier way to relax,” said Alex. “This is why I never wanted you two to meet.” She sighed and walked over to the lounge area, taking a seat on the lounge. Katja sat next to her, so Louisa took the other armchair.

“Why?” asked Louisa. “Because then we’d talk about what a mess you are?”

“You kind of are,” said Katja. “The amount of times you’ve cried-“

“Don’t tell her that!” Alex pulled away from her, but Katja grabbed her arm and pulled it around her shoulder. Louisa was surprised to see that it worked in calming Alex.

“So we’re the two girls that you go crying to,” said Louisa. “You talk to one and sleep with the other.”

“Yes I know I’m horrible now can we please stop talking about it?” asked Alex. Katja played with Alex’s fingers, and again she calmed down.

“Can I speak honestly here?” asked Louisa.

“You’re going to anyway,” said Alex.

“That doesn’t look like how two people who just sleep together act,” said Louisa. “I know you said that there’s no love there Alex but is that how both of you feel?”

“Yes,” said Katja. She narrowed her eyes at Louisa. “What are you implying?”

“It doesn’t look like it from where I’m sitting,” said Louisa. “With her arm over your shoulder like that.”

“Sometimes I pretend that she’s Anne,” said Alex. “She looks a lot like her.”

“That had better be all that there is,” said Louisa.

“It is,” said Katja. She said it too quickly, but Louisa wasn’t going to say anything.

“It is,” said Alex. “You know that I’m only in love with Anne.” Louisa was watching Katja, so she saw the moment of hurt on her face. But saying something would probably be stupid.

“Okay, good,” said Louisa. “I’ll let you two finish now. I hope I didn’t kill the mood.”

“You didn’t,” said Alex. She was already pulling Katja onto her lap when Louisa walked away.

 _“Don’t say anything about what you saw.”_ Louisa had always strongly suspected that Katja could speak to people mentally, so she wasn’t too surprised to hear her voice in her head.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I know that you saw it. Just don’t say anything or I’ll…”_

_“You’ll what?”_

_“Give me time, it’s hard to concentrate when she’s-“_

_“Don’t tell me about my friend’s sex life.”_

_“Okay that works. Don’t tell anyone about how I feel or I’ll show you what we’re doing.”_

_“Okay I won’t I promise.”_

_“Good. Now leave.”_

Louisa didn’t need to be told, really. She just went to the cellar to grab a bottle of wine for her sleepless girlfriend. Soon they’d rescue Anne, and this whole thing would be over. Hopefully.


End file.
